


El desear es sufrir

by CasIdunn (Idunn)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/CasIdunn





	El desear es sufrir

Te extraño y quiero llamarte pero no tengo derecho a extrañarte. 

Me muero. Me duele.

El amor no duele, dicen. Entonces esto no es amor.

No decía Buda que el desear es la fuente de todo sufrimiento?

Me duele esta frustración de no poder escuchar tu voz, de no poder ver tu rostro cuando yo quisiera.

Y sin embargo sé, que cuando más me das, más quiero. Más avara me vuelvo de tu calor, de tu cariño.

La lujuria no me mueve pero a mí, tu cariño me rompe en mil pedazos.


End file.
